


Taken

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Beware All Who Enter Here, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, Drugged Sam, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slave Sam, Spit As Lube, Top Dean, Voyeurism, sexualized rape for kink purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Could I have dean and sam noncon? (Dean on top)</p>
<p>"Sam’s limbs trembled as he tried to pull away from the touch, but Dean knew that his body was too heavy to allow him to move more than an inch in any direction. The cuffs were a formality. He could have just thrown Sam over the stand, and he still wouldn’t have been able to escape."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a prompt fill :) This one came to me pretty easily. Let's hope I'm back in the game, baby, and that my smut rut is gone. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains graphic rape, sibling incest, and non-consensual drug use. Please read tags before continuing.

Dean loved Sam when he was like this, limbs arranged haphazardly on the bed while he slept, every muscle relaxed, bare, so that he was completely exposed to his brother. Dean ran a hand possessively down Sam’s back, reaching down to cup his bare ass, just relishing in the moment. He ran a finger over Sam’s hole, a slow grin tugging at his lips before he pulled away.

Sam showed no sign of waking as Dean dragged him to the edge of the bed and lifted him in a fireman’s carry. The drug-induced haze kept Sam unconscious, and Dean carried him into the main room of the large house with little trouble. The low trickle of voices died down as Dean entered the room, brother in tow. All eyes turned to stare at him and his brother, but Dean paid them no heed. He fit Sam into the stand in the center of the room, and Dean took the time to arrange his brother’s limbs into the cuffs before he tried to wake him.

He slapped Sam’s face a couple of times. “Come on, Sammy,” Dean urged. “Time to wake up. We’ve got an audience.”

Sam groaned.

“Up an at ‘em.” Dean smacked his ass, and Sam’s eyes parted in shock, lazy from the drug-induced haze, but aware enough that Dean took pleasure in the fear that lurked there.

Dean’s hand slipped between Sam’s loosely-parted legs to rub over his taint, and he grinned unrepentantly at the half-formed sounds of protest that escaped Sam’s mouth.

“ _Nnn… Sto… Don..._ ”

Dean grinned and allowed his index finger to prod his little brother’s hole. “Sorry, Sammy. Can’t hear you. You’re gonna have to speak a little louder.”

Sam’s limbs trembled as he tried to pull away from the touch, but Dean knew that his body was too heavy to allow him to move more than an inch in any direction. The cuffs were a formality. He could have just thrown Sam over the stand, and he still wouldn’t have been able to escape.

Dean chuckled as Sam's lips parted in a silent scream. He thrust his index finger inside, wiggling it around for a minute before pulling it out and forcing it into Sam's limp mouth. Sam tried to fight the intrusion, but the drugs coursing through his system stopped him from being able to keep Dean’s finger out.

Dean shoved his finger in deeper, making Sam gag. Saliva flooded his mouth, and Dean slicked up his fingers, one by one, until they were dripping with spit.

“See, Sammy?” he soothed. “Don’t say I never did anything to help. Got them nice and slick, just for you.”

Dean shoved three spit-slick fingers straight into his hole, no other prep besides the fleeting wetness. A small cry of pain escaped this time, not even the drugs able to suppress it, but Sam’s hole stayed loose and pliable, not once tensing under Dean’s rough treatment. Dean watched a thin layer of sweat form on Sam’s back, taking it as a sign to move faster, pumping his fingers into Sam’s unwilling hole.

The drugs kept Sam compliant, but they did little to dull the ache in his ass as Dean finger fucked him.

Dean picked up speed, shoving his fingers in as deep as he could get them. He straightened his pinky with the rest and forced four fingers inside of his brother’s pliant ass. Sam managed another garbled moan of pain, but other than that and the sound of harsh breathing, Sam was silent.

A low murmur ran through the room as Dean unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Even half-hard, it was substantial, and Dean could feel the hint of anxiety that accompanied the trickle of voices as they commented all around him at Sam’s inability to take Dean’s cock with as little prep as Dean had given him.

Dean ignored them as he walked around to the front of the stand and lifted Sam’s head by his hair. Sam groaned lazily at the treatment, but he couldn’t do much else to stop Dean from shoving his cock into his throat. Sam gagged again, struggled to breathe, but Dean refused to move. His cock twitched, filling with blood as the rapid clenching of Sam’s throat stimulated the sensitive nerves of his cock.

Dean was completely hard in under a minute, cock thick and heavy in his brother’s mouth. By the time Sam was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Dean pulled his cock back until only the tip of his cock rested on Sam’s lips. He gave Sam a few moments to pull in air, then thrust in again, more forcefully than he had the first time.

Drool covered his cock and dripped down his scrotum. The murmur of the crowd grew with the force of his thrusts, and by the time Dean was finished fucking Sam’s mouth, it’d grown loud enough for Dean to shoot his audience a glare as his cock fell from between Sam’s lips.

The room instantly silenced once more.

Dean let go of Sam’s hair, and his head fell toward his chest, neck incapable of holding it up. God, Dean loved how docile Sam had become.

Dean ran another hand down his back as he settled himself over Sam’s ass, and a tremble overtook Sam’s limbs, anticipating the pain that would soon follow. A small cry of panic sounded from him, but Dean merely chuckled as he lined his cock up with Sam’s hole.

He slipped the head inside, relishing in his brother’s tremors for a moment before he grabbed the sides of the stand and forced his cock deep into his Sam’s unwilling channel.

A hoarse cry escaped Sam’s throat, and a sob built in his chest.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room again, but they were overshadowed by the slap of flesh and Dean’s grunts as he fucked his brother. The stand creaked with overuse under the brunt of his attack, but it held steady, adding to the cacophony of the room as the cuffs shook and Sam’s harsh breathing became small grunts of pain as his brother’s cock forced him open.

Sam’s hole clenched around Dean so tantalizingly slow that Dean’s hips pistoned harder and faster, trying to chase his orgasm. Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled himself in faster, grunting with the force of his thrusts, egged on by the palpable lust in every pair of eyes around him.

“So fucking tight, Sam, _fuck_.”

Dean rode the edge, enjoying the rhythmic clenching of his own thighs as he pounded into his brother, but he could only last so long. He fucked in a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself quickly. A few seconds of rapid thrusts into his own fist had him spilling over his brother’s back, coating him in come.

Sam sobbed beneath him, but Dean ignored his brother’s slurred protests as he slipped his cock back inside for a moment and pulled out again.

It was only a small spurt of come. Most of it was on Sam’s skin, painting him in his brother’s release, but there was just that little bit inside, and knowing that it was there, that he had marked his little brother inside and out, drove Dean wild.

Dean smirked as he tucked himself away. He zipped up his pants and stepped away from his brother, admiring his work.

Sam’s hole clenched around open air, gaping from the size of Dean’s cock. Sweat covered every inch of his body, and a light flush had turned his bronze skin a nice shade of red. Sam’s limbs were slack in the stand, his head hung low, mouth slack.

Fuck, he was beautiful.

And he would be even more so in a few hours.

“You know the drill,” Dean told them. “You have until six.”

Glazed eyes turned up toward him in fear, but Dean just grinned as the voyeurs became the participants.

Sam’s hole had never looked more wrecked.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy :)   
> Comments make me ecstatic :D


End file.
